If That's Okay
by Sweedledome
Summary: Beca doesn't want Chloe to leave. Short One Shot, kinda fluffy.


If That's Okay

_**So this was just a quick one shot that jumped into my head when I was watching one of my favourite programmes recently so it's quite heavily based off of that. If you're interested in seeing it type "i'm going to kiss you now chuck" into youtube and it should be the first one that comes up. I've tried to change it up a bit so i'm not just completely ripping of that scene but...yeah, let me know what you guys think. =)**_

Thirty seven hours. Just thirty seven hours left till she left for New York with Tom. Stupid perfectly proportioned handsome jock face Tom. It made Beca want to punch something...preferably Tom, right in the stupid handsome jock face. She'd only felt this sense of hopelessness and despair once before, almost exactly two years before actually, just before Chloe's graduation. Beca had no idea why at the time but she found it impossible to be happy watching as Chloe began packing up her life at Barden. An unknown churning feeling settled in her stomach begging her to do something, anything...she just didn't know what, but it definitely had something to do with Chloe.

A feeling that disappeared promptly to be replaced with a fantastic burning sensation in the centre of her chest as Chloe squealed and brandished an open envelope in Beca's face that contained possibly the most beautiful words she had ever seen, _'Miss Beale, it is our pleasure to inform you that your application to study for your masters in business management has been accepted by Barden University...'._ That was the first time Beca initiated a hug. Unable to contain her sudden joy she had leapt forward and circled her arms around Chloe laughing happily as Chloe immediately responded in kind.

It took Beca a long time to figure out what those feelings had meant, heck, at that time she was only just coming to the realisation that there was something...not quite right about her relationship with Jesse. She wasn't sure what it was but the overwhelming relief she felt when Jesse confessed he felt the same confirmed what they had both known from the moment they kissed, that she and Jesse were built for a friendship, not a relationship. After a few weeks of awkwardly not knowing how to behave around each other, a joint laughing fit over an exploded juice pouch brought back that friendship.

The realisation came suddenly one day when she and Chloe were hanging out together. Nothing really happened that day, which is exactly what made Beca realise. She had never been one to just comfortably enjoy someone else's presence, sure she was happy to meet up with someone and do something and she would enjoy doing that activity with that person but when it came to relaxing...Beca was an alone kind of girl. No matter what happened, at the end of the day she liked to unwind by fiddling with her music equipment or occasionally getting into a good book...alone, always alone though, it was the only way she truly relaxed. So it struck her one February afternoon that she and Chloe had spent the last five odd months regularly sitting together in a contented silence and Beca had been relaxed for every minute of it.

Turning to look at Chloe sprawled on her bed as she perused through some incredibly stuffy looking business journal, Beca found herself soothed by the red head's presence in a way she had never felt with anyone before. As Chloe lifted her head to smile at Beca, uttering a quiet _'What? Something on my face?_' Beca realised she loved Chloe. The hold hands with you, spend all my time with you, take you against every available surface, cry to you at the end of a bad day, have you be the first I call with good news, relax quietly all day with you kind of love. The kind of love humanity had spent thousands of years trying to convey through words, poetry, music and the suchlike but nothing ever completely expressed the depth of emotion. Not quite ready to deal with what that meant, Beca made a sarcastic remark and decided to continue with things as normal for now.

That proved to be much harder to put into practice than Beca thought as suddenly everything Chloe did completely captured Beca's attention in a non platonic way. The one on one choreography sessions Chloe insisted on as "The Bella captain must lead by example which means perfect dance steps from you. Don't you roll your eyes at me Beca Louise Mitchell!" were particularly infuriating, Chloe's guiding hand seemed to have turned into more of a...caress as she led Beca through each movement. Beca always took her showers cold now, it didn't help that with every shower came the inevitable screeching reminder from her brain that she had seen Chloe in all her naked glory in that very same shower stall. That wasn't the worst though.

The worst were the mornings after a sleepover to which Chloe had insisted there was plenty enough room in the bed for the both of them. Every single time, no matter what position they went to sleep in, no matter how wide the bed, they would always wake up entangled and for those few moments before Chloe awoke and they got up to get on with their day, Beca was able to pretend that everything was exactly how she wished it was. That the red head making those cute sleep snuffly noises into Beca's shirt was her girlfriend and they were happy. She even managed to make the daydream last into the few moments after Chloe woke up and sighed a soft 'good morning' with a small smile, then it shattered as Chloe extricated herself and Beca was forced to swallow the urge to give her a good morning kiss for the millionth time.

There were moments...moments that led to Beca to believe she wasn't the only one that felt this way. The lingering glances, the unnecessary invasion of personal space (although that was just kind of Chloe's thing, best not to look too much into that one) and the hugs that always just seemed to go on just that little bit too long. Still, Beca held back. Even assuming Chloe felt the same...Chloe was honestly the best friend Beca had ever had. Jesse ran a close second but it didn't help matters that she had seen how a friendship turned romance could end. Yes, she and Jesse were now back to normal and possibly even better friends for it, but what if that didn't happen with her and Chloe? What if those few weeks of awkwardness she shared with Jesse were nothing compared to the awkwardness that could face her and Chloe after a break up? What if a relationship gone wrong destroyed all chance of friendship?

Beca wasn't willing to take that risk. She wouldn't...no, she couldn't deal with the repercussions of not having Chloe in her life. For all the fancy language in the world, Beca could only really think of one way to describe it, she couldn't live without Chloe. Maybe once upon a time she would have been able to walk away and return her life to some semblance of normality, but not anymore. She needed Chloe and that meant she would remain in her life as a friend rather than opening the door to the possibility that she could someday leave it as an ex. Then, of course, life decided to force Beca's hand.

That's how she was here now, because in thirty seven hours...well, thirty six and a half now with all her reminiscing, Chloe was going to walk out of her life for an undetermined period of time. Beca was finally going to live her dream and go to LA. She had already had serious job offer with a major music production company in LA, since playing her tracks on WBUJ, Luke had been able to score her several DJing gigs through her time at Barden and had managed to help her create a name for herself that someone in LA apparently liked. ...but Chloe was going to New York...with Tom. Even though Chloe and Tom hadn't been "special friends" since Beca's freshman year, she never failed to notice the way Tom's eyes lit up when Chloe appeared. She couldn't blame him really; she knew the feeling all too well...doesn't mean she wasn't going to be irrationally angry at him though.

In New York Tom would have all the time in the world to make his move, their proximity alone would provide ample opportunity to make Chloe see that Tom was the one for her. Beca was not okay with that. Of course Tom's stupid dad had to be the CEO of a major business and of course Tom had to get Chloe a stupid job interview and of course she had to be perfect and get the stupid job and Tom's dad had to offer them his stupid spare flat (who has a spare flat anyways?) so now she was going to live with Tom in stupid New York on the opposite side of the frickin country. Beca finally understood in that moment, her and Chloe's friendship was already going to change. Say what you will, distance always has some sort of an impact and Beca knew this distance would kill any chance of starting a relationship.

Before she was even fully aware of what she was doing Beca found herself standing in front of Chloe's apartment with the spare key Chloe had given her already in the lock. Taking a deep breath, Beca turned it and went inside. She watched for a moment to admire Chloe who appeared to be having an epic battle with an alarmingly pink suitcase, body slamming it repeatedly to try and make the zip do up.

"How you doing there?" Beca chuckled, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame as Chloe whirled round and scrambled to her feet.

"Oh, hi Becs, didn't here you come in. I'm nearly done! This is actually Aubrey's, she couldn't get it to do up earlier and that meant she was fifteen minutes late in her packing schedule and...well...you know what happens when Bree stresses about things not going according to schedule." Beca became aware of some slightly disturbing sounds coming from the bathroom door.

"Okay, well that's just...ew." Chloe laughed as she began to abuse the suitcase once more.

"I'm sure she'll make a full recovery and be back to normal in no time." Beca smiled. That was Chloe, always look for the positives, no matter what. Beca took a slight gulp as she knew what it was that was about to come out of her mouth.

"I wanted to talk to you about something actually."

"Hm?" Chloe got up once more and turned to face Beca, giving her her full attention.

"Look...I don't want to freak you out or cause you grief or anything like that but there's something I need to tell you before you go. I don't really have any fancy eloquent speech planned out, those were never my thing, so I'm just going to be completely blunt and honest here. I love you." Beca watched as Chloe's eyes snapped wide open and her jaw dropped slightly. "One more time just because it feels really nice to finally say it out loud...I love you. God! I feel like I've been bottling this up forever. I. Love. You."

"Beca...I...I-" Chloe began but Beca cut her off as she moved forward.

"I'm sorry. I know this is completely the wrong time and if I was going to say it I should have said it a long time ago but I was so scared Chlo, so scared that I'd lose you as a friend and I wasn't ready for that. Look, you and I? We're perfect for each other, I don't know how because we're opposites in so many ways but we just seem to always...click, and I think you feel it too. I want to be with you, I would go to New York if I could but there's a once in a lifetime opportunity waiting for me in LA. I don't have the fantastic grades you do to make it in whatever state you land in. That's why I'm asking you to come with me." Chloe's eyes darted frantically about Beca's face, unable to make eye contact.

"Beca, I've made a commitment...and not just to Tom. There's the flat and the job and the..."

"Don't go." Beca pleaded, moving forward to lightly grip Chloe's arms causing Chloe's eyes to snap to Beca's. "Don't do it. Leave with me instead. My plane leaves in three days and I would really like it if you were on it." Chloe opened her mouth to speak but Beca cut her off. "Don't speak now. Don't say a word. I don't want to have to try and convince you that this is the right thing to do, I just want you to know it. Tomorrow morning I'll be sitting in the café we like to get coffee in after Bella's practice. If you haven't appeared by 12:00 I'll know you'll have decided to go to New York." Beca stared into Chloe's beautiful blue eyes that had been gazing into hers with a tremendous intensity since Beca grabbed her.

Unable to help herself Beca whispered "I'm going to kiss you now...if that's okay?" Seeing no negative response from Chloe, Beca lightly cupped Chloe's face with her hand and brought her mouth down to her own. Beca couldn't really describe what she felt in that moment. The closest she could come would be to say she felt...complete. The gentle motion of Chloe's lips moving softly against her own brought her more happiness than she dared hope. She could have continued doing that forever but knowing she probably ought not to push Chloe too far, Beca hesitantly pulled back. Chloe responded by grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her in for one final kiss before they stopped, foreheads resting against each other as they took in the moment.

Beca's eyes eventually fluttered open as Chloe's hands dropped from her shirt and she took a step back. "Well...i'm going to go home and actually try to start packing. I don't know if it helps any but I'll be packing a bikini." Beca let out a sigh of relief as she saw Chloe smile slightly at her words but couldn't resist saying it one more time. Now that the floodgates had been opened Beca just wanted to say it again and again till she lost her voice. Making eye contact one last time Beca said "I love you...may have taken a while to realise it but I love you Chloe Beale...always have." With that Beca turned and began the walk back to her apartment where she would inevitably spend a sleepless night both dreading and anticipating the coming morning.

11:03

Beca sat anxiously tapping the table in a furious rhythm, watching the ripple pattern it caused in the two long gone cold cups of coffee. She checked her phone again.

11:03

What? How was that even possible? She'd counted a minute in her head! She tapped for a couple more seconds then checked her phone again.

11:04

That's better...except not really...because that was another minute Chloe decided not to show up. Panic overtook Beca as she began to believe she may have made the worst mistake of her young adult life. She had never laid her heart on the line this way before, the only thing that came close was Jesse but that wasn't...it wasn't like this. The soft tinkle of a bell signifying the open door grabbed her attention. Beca couldn't believe her eyes, she still had trouble comprehending as Chloe plopped herself down in front of Beca and entwined their hands.

"This better be the world's most scandalous bikini Mitchell."


End file.
